This invention is concerned with dibenzo [a,d]cycloocten-5,12-(and 6,12)-imines, derivatives, optical isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as anxiolytics, antidepressants, anticonvulsants, muscle relaxants and in the treatment of mixed anxiety-depression, minimal brain dysfunction and extrapyramidal disorders such as Parkinson's disease.
Structurally related compounds are known in the art to have qualitatively similar utilities. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,756 discloses 10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5,10-imine and derivatives and Belgian Pat. No. 829,075 discloses 9,10-dihydroanthracen-9,10-imines and derivatives.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new class of compounds known as dibenzo[a,d]cycloocten-5,12-(and 6,12)-imines; novel processes for their synthesis; pharmaceutical compositions comprising them as active ingredient; and a novel method of treatment where there is an indicated need for an antianxiety agent, muscle relaxant, or a treatment for extrapyramidal disorders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide key intermediates, 5,6-dichloro-5,12-dihydro-12-oxodibenzo[a,d]cyclooctene and 6-chloro-5,12-dihydro-12-oxodibenzo[a,d]cyclooctene.